This invention generally relates to flare guns, and more particularly to an improved flare attachment designed to be used with a firearm with a removable barrel.
Flare guns are known to be used exclusively for signaling purposes by firing a cartridge similar to a 12-gauge shotgun cartridge to obtain a light signal or illumination for military or emergency purposes. Since the mechanism for firing a projectile and the mechanism for firing a flare cartridge is similar, firearms have been proposed which are adaptable to serve a dual purpose, so as to be used either as an offensive weapon or as a signaling device.
A firearm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,192--Harness, in which a short barrel capable of firing flares is exchanged for another barrel capable of firing projectiles. Another proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,620--Nelson, in which a shotgun shell adapter fits into the breech of a shotgun, enabling the gun to accept various sizes of cartridges. A particular difficulty results from providing a gun, which is capable of firing both center fire and rim fire cartridges. U.S. Pat. Nos 4,644,930--Mainhardt, discloses a gun capable of firing a variety of projectiles, both center fire and rim fire by employing various inserts.
All of the foregoing constructions employ complex mechanisms. It would be desirable to provide a simple and lightweight flare attachment designed to fit a firearm with a removable barrel, to be used in place of the projectile barrel for firing conventional signal flares. It would also be desirable to provide a flare attachment for a firearm with removable barrel, which can be attached in lieu of the barrel and provide further for rapid removal of spent flare cartridges and insertion of new flare cartridges.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved flare attachment for a firearm with removable barrel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive flare attachment, which can be made primarily of plastic construction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved and simple flare attachment with means to rapidly load and reload conventional flare cartridges.